<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phrases by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736647">Phrases</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, M/M, Phrases, Post-War, Sentences, Slight fluff, after war, imma type in small case and no one stop me, no its not danplan or actuallyoddplan like i write so sue me, slight angst, yes his patronus is a wolf, yes im in the hp fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bundle of phrases, post-war.<br/>Drarry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phrases</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands covering each other. Linked by intertwined fingers.</p><p>Faint lines coming together, forming words, a sentence. <em>I must not tell lies.</em></p><p>A fainter shadow of a mark, distinctive skull, snake weaving elegantly through its eyes, imagined emerald eyes glinting, a sign, a window to a dark past he never wanted.</p><p>Green, of a bright summer's grass under sunlight, yet haunted, and it tells the story of a thousand times unspeakable pain and the unending void of loss, war-torn, hurting.</p><p>Grey, the sort you find on a stormy night, swirling, shadowed and scared, like windows shut and darkened.</p><p>Expecto patronum. A stag and a wolf run together, illuminated like stars of hope in a dark and bleak sky.</p><p>Of an unspeakable understanding, a link or bond to each other, of fear and uncertainty and all the things they could be afraid of.</p><p>A pale hand touching the other streaked with cuts and bruises carefully, tenderly.</p><p>Moonlight falling on platinum-flecked hair.</p><p>A smile only meant for the other.</p><p>And they both fall. But they fall together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>